The Utopia
by shikamaru-syndrome
Summary: I shouldn't be writing this. If they find out I'd be dead. They don't like traitors and what I'm doing is a traitorous thing. I am a traitor. I don't belong. I am not like my brothers. They don't like that I'm not like my brothers. I am Naruto Uzumaki and I am a traitor. My first story not in the romance department. A dystopian story. Inspirations mentioned inside. Hope you like :D


_Hello there, Shikamaru- Syndrome here! I'm back! This is a new story that I thought of. It is out of my usual type of writing, so bear with me. I don't want to talk much up here so without further ado, here is my fanfic. Hope you guys like it! :D _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, 1984, or Anthem. (Reason for these other books will be thoroughly explained on the bottom. There may be spelling mistakes, just to warn you._

* * *

The "Utopia"

I shouldn't be writing this. If _they_ find out I'd be dead. _They_ don't like traitors and what I'm doing is a traitorous thing. I am a traitor. I don't belong. I am not like my brothers. _They _don't like that I'm not like my brothers.

* * *

I am Naruto Uzumaki and I am a traitor.

It was a cold autumn day as the blonde man walked to his apartment. The cold wind blew, making him shiver and cower into his raggedy trench coat. Everywhere he looked, a camera was following his every move, making him feel uncomfortable. His quickened movements were probably making him seem more suspicious, but at the time he cared not. When he finally reached the sanctuary of his small apartment, he breathed in a sigh of relief but only for a moment. Taking off his trench coat and leaving himself in his long sleeved shirt, he made his way to his dinner table.

'_They'll_ be here in an hour.' Naruto thought pensively. Thinking for a moment, he stood and walked over to his room. He walked over to his small-clothes chest and moved it aside revealing the brick wall behind it. He skimmed his fingers over it until he found what he desired. Pulling out the bricks, he revealed a small journal-like book wedged between the walls. He quickly took the book out and put the bricks back into place. Walking swiftly to his bed, he began to sloppily write.

'I write in haste for _they _are almost here. For those in the future, if this journal has survived till then, and if your future is different from my present, you might not know who _they_ are so I shall tell you.

There are three groups in this world that rule: The house of peace, the house of education and the house prosperity. If you live up to these houses' expectations then you have nothing to worry about. If you fit in, life is a breeze.

_ If you are a mindless servant, you will survive._

Unfortunately for me, I am not a mindless servant. I, Uzumaki Naruto, am different. From the day I was in the learning home, I have always been different from my brothers. Firstly, my appearance is different. While my brothers have the common black or brown hair with brown or black eyes, my hair is a bright blonde like the sun's rays and my eyes a brilliant blue like the clear sea. My brothers are 5'10 or less, yet I am a sinful 6'1. Secondly, I am more conscious and curious than my brothers. I question what I shouldn't question and see what I should see not.

I am a traitor to my brothers for I like them unequally. I am a traitor for I dislike some.

But I have repented for my ways. From the day I left the learning home I have repented by working in the most tedious and strenuous of jobs. I have repented my ways by reporting the traitors among me. Being a traitor myself, I can see the twitch of the eye, the trembles of the hands, and the sweat of the temple.'

I know this life is nothing more than a Hell-hole but I dare not speak against it. Ever since I've lived in the learning home, I have been curious about things around me. I have asked the dangerous questions that send you to the house of peace for _"remedial treatment"_. Fortunately for me, a man by the name of Jiraya would always cover for my recklessness. He was an elderly man who knew of a different time. Of a different life.

_ Of a Better life._

When I asked about his childhood, he would become grim and would tell me to stop asking such ridiculous questions. But I was too naïve and too plain stupid to stop.

On my 10th summer, I made the biggest mistake of my life and I have regretted it ever since. Because of my foolishness, I have forever painted a target on my back; a target I have tried to wipe clean for years. On my 10th summer, I made the dire mistake of asking an anbu member (workers of the house of peace) why our every move was being watched and if we could ever return to the old or what people called "_The Unmentionable times"(1)_. I wish I could forget that day, and I will not burden you with horror s of it. Just know that at nights I wake up in a cold sweat, and with a sore throat.

That's the last time I asked a question.

Sometimes I hear a voice in side my head that tells me to rebel. He, which I will name Kyuubi for the time being, tells me to do horrible things that make me fear for the little sanity that I have (left). Sometimes I'm so close to giving in to his vile demands that I have to _physically_ hurt myself to return to reality.'

Naruto was rudely awakened from his writing trance when he heard a thunderous knocking from his front door. Naruto panicked as he hurriedly ran to the wall and with shaky hands he put the journal back into its hiding place. Covering the evidence he made his way to the thunderous knocking.

'_Damn it! How did I lose track of time!'_ Naruto thought angrily. He swore he heard a snicker in the back of his head and let out an annoyed growl before he yelled out towards the door, "I'm coming!"

While at the door, he took a second to compose himself. He took a deep breath, straightened out his clothes and put his stoic mask on. From years of experience, he knew that to survive he must at least "look" innocent. He opened his door and saw in front of him two anbu members.

"What took you so long to answer civilian? You know we always come to inspect at this hour and we expect to not be kept waiting." The owl-mask clad anbu remarked.

"I apologize but my bladder knows only one appointment and that is when it needs to be emptied." Naruto replied wittily. He knew he should not respond so sarcastically, but looking defiant is better than looking suspicious.

The two anbu members narrowed their eyes in suspicion, shared a knowing look and nodded towards each other in knowledge. That, however, did not faze the blonde man for he had seen that tactic before. He knew that they really didn't know anything, but they did that to test Naruto's conscience. Nothing is more honest than the human body and if Naruto let the anbu faze him, then he was as good as dead.

"Are you going to let us in civilian or do you need more time to hide the evidence?" The Hawk-mask clad anbu asked amused.

It was Naruto's turn to smirk as he wittily replied, "Don't worry I already hid it, but come in, come in. I thought we were having a good time but I guess business before pleasure eh?"

The anbu members just scowled as they pushed by Naruto. Naruto gave a satisfied smirk before he put his mask of indifference back on.

'_I already seem suspicious so I can't push my luck.'_

The guards looked around the living room slash kitchen trying to find anything suspicious. The two broke up and searched through his whole apartment. Naruto sighed and sat down in his couch.

It was a usual procedure that they did to those who the house of peace saw as "suspicious". How an ex-criminal had their probation officer checking up on them, suspicious "traitors" had anbu checking their every move. A suspect could not move around the house while the anbu search and he had to stay in plain view.

Naruto grew tired of this, but he could do nothing to stop it. Even after years of being faithful, the house took no chance. Naruto watched as they raided his living room and his kitchen. He could not see them raid his bedroom or his bathroom for he could not leave from his spot in the couch, but he could certainly hear the ruckus that they made. It seemed to him that they made more noise than they actually searched.

'_Probably a new scare tactic.' _Naruto thought.

They finally came back to the living room and whispered to each other. They looked at Naruto expectantly and impatiently waiting for Naruto to stand. Naruto took his time, while the anbu glared at his languid slowness.

"Find anything suspicious boys?" Naruto asked in fake amiableness.

"Watch it scum. Learn to respect us or we'll make you!" growled owl effectively giving him a taste of the "make you". Naruto grunted in pain as he clutched his stomach and glared at the man.

The anbu smirked and bent down to whisper in Naruto's ear, "You're lucky we didn't find anything, but I know you're hiding something. And when I find it…heh, when I find it, you won't just get a punch it in the stomach. Got it you little runt." The anbu stepped back and smirked at his partner, nodding towards the door.

Once there, hawk turned back to Naruto, who was now sitting on his couch still clutching his abdomen, and called out to him.

"Same time tomorrow good for you?"

Naruto grunted once again, effectively causing both anbu to laugh at his pain.

"Good! See you then!"

* * *

_It is actually taken from the book, "Anthem" by Ayn Rand. In the book, there is a time called "The unmentionable times" that the protagonist is curious about. It's a forbidden time in the passed before the government that controls the society ruled._

_So, what did you guys think? This story is heavily inspired by the books: "Anthem", by Ayn Rand and "1984", by George Orwell. Although I am guilty of not finishing "1984", I was still inspired to do a dystopian story because of it. I have finished "Anthem" though and I recommend that book 100%. Now, mind you, I have never written a story that wasn't romance, so if you believe that this isn't very good, I'm still learning. I kind of want to reenact a scene from "Anthem" and this one would have romance, but it's up to you guys to tell me if you would appreciate reading it. _

_I haven't written something in some time now, since last November, so I've gotten a little rusty, but I couldn't leave this fanfic just sitting in a file on my laptop. As you can tell it's gonna be a multi-chapter (at least a two shot, at most a three shot (hopefully)). I didn't write before because I was lazy, but now I actually have an excuse. I'm a senior in High school now (whoop whoop) and it might get stressing later on for me. I will post up stuff, but please be patient if it's not often. I might write little oneshots here and there to compensate. Thank you for all your support and I hope you come back to read more! Please review!_

_~Shikamaru-Syndrome_


End file.
